The Day the Music Died
by EverythingMath
Summary: America reflects on his actions, and decides that it's time to show the world what he's worth.


**Hello! So the plot bunnies have attacked! And that in itself is a plot bunny, because 'Attack of the food-eating plot bunnies' would be a great movie. :)**

The Day the Music Died

_Some nights I stay up_

_Cashing in my bad luck._

_Some nights I call it a draw._

I'm America. The 'obnoxious hero'. Thing is, I try to help! I really do!

I'll tell you the story of my life.

You see, all of us get bad lots in life. Right now, we are so far in debt it's not even funny. Also, my large area is trying- we can have a super blizzard that closes all major airports on one side, and fire on the other. California struggles with water, and Florida struggles with racism. It's hard.

_We are the world,_

_We are the children._

_We are the ones who make a better day,_

_So let's keep giving._

I love that song.

It has been repeated for so many disasters, and it stands for peace, hope, and love. I'll explain.

Do you remember the earthquake in Haiti? The tsunami in Japan? Who was there to help?

Us.

My citizens are wonderful. All of my most famous singers banded together to sing a beautiful song, telling us that we can help anyone. We are America, but more important, we are part of this world.

So, all you countries who say I do nothing?

Think back on that.

I don't see you taking in refugees, Britain!

_Lean on me,_

_When you're not strong._

_I'll be your friend._

_I'll help you carry on..._

This song... Well, I try not to make enemies. I find the best in people: Italy's an artist. France is an excellent cook. Debating with Britain is always fun because he knows how.

Even Russia.

A decade or two ago, I saw him sitting alone in a corner one day. He was writing something in Russian, and knowing the language, I read it.

"I am so alone. My Baltics are afraid of me, even though I try to help. I must run away from little sister. There is no one else."

At that point, he had looked up and seen me.

"Amerika. Why are you here?"

"'Cuz no one else is," I said.

I'm not good with mushy stuff so I just began to talk. I told him about the meeting, I told him about the latest Bad Touch Trio prank/attack. I told him everything.

Russia began to talk with me, and we debated the meeting, and what law should we put in place to control the BTT.

After that, I stood and hugged him because everyone needs hugs.

"Bye Russia! I have to get back but maybe we can talk tomorrow!"

You know, he's not a monster.

_You think I'm just an ignorant savage,_

_You've been so many places, I guess it must be so,_

_But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me,_

_How can there be so many things you do not know?_

This is a Disney song. So what?

This is actually the beginning of my relationship with England. We didn't understand him or France. When I chose him over France, I saw only two greedy men, but one was crying. I wanted to know why he was crying, when it was my people getting the worst end of the deal.

I still miss my life with my tribes sometimes. It was more free. Eh, well, we do the best we can.

Why does it apply today? Well, today, people think I'm stupid, plain and simple. They don't understand creativity. I'll give you a hint: NASA. Also, there are some really cool things my citizens create. Just a bit ago, a twelve year old made a cheap Braille printer! I'm not stupid.

_Baby, I've been_

_I've been praying hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars,_

_We'll be counting stars._

Who needs money when there is an endless galaxy to explore? I dream of the time when everyone does everything for free, and we all live in harmony without monetary limitations. I want to know if those on other planets use money. (Aliens exist. I mean, if we've gotten this far, someone else has. Our galaxy alone has billions of stars, millions of planets.)

Do they use money?

_It's time to begin, isn't it,_

_I get a little bit bigger but then, I'll admit,_

_I'm just the same as I was._

_Why don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am!_

We are AMERICA! Not anyone else. I'm free and proud of it, I'm advanced and everything, I'm myself. I'm loud, because being quiet is not my job. I am each citizen, even the criminals and the politicians, but also the charity workers, inventors, and politicians. Eh, politicians.

Yeah anyway, we're the ones to help you stand, we're the ones to give to a disaster when we have nothing. Accept us, please!

You see, that's why I have to be so loud. Me and Mattie are on our own, here. Mexico hangs out with the people from central and south, and they just kinda do their own thing. But I, I have to keep being noticed by the European countries. There's a reason they say I'm never calm and quiet, because when I am, I'm as invisible as Canada. Poor guy, it's not in his nature to be loud and it doesn't help that he's Canada.

_When I'm gone,_

_When I'm gone,_

_Are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?_

_The day the music died._

_Bye, bye miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry._

_Good old boys drinking whiskey and rye,_

_Saying 'this'll be the day that I die.'_

I just realized that I don't know what the Europeans would so without me. Or the rest of the world, for that matter. Maybe it's time to find out.

So, I've always liked to sing. All these songs, I know by heart. I know other culture's songs too, do they notice that I like to sing their own songs to them?

Maybe I'll leave a note: the things you didn't notice.

I sat down and started to write.

"Hello world,

This is America.

I hope you can survive without my presence for a while. I wish to talk with my citizens more, and learn more about my country, and I cannot do that with all of you criticizing my every move.

I'm American, you're not. I know my country's etiquette.

I'm proud of being American.

Did you notice what songs I sang instead of yelling at me for singing them? I think not. Try to think.

Who do I hate? If you find a single person, I am sorry.

Who helps when disaster strikes?

I love all of you, you are great friends. But I'm still leaving to help you look past my loudness to me.

Please don't think I'm back yet. It's Canada.

-Alfred Jones

America"

I arrived thirty minutes before the meeting, placed that on the table, and left.

THIRD PERSON POV

Britain was early as usual. He met Germany on the way there, and the two talked about politics stuff until they arrived.

"Something's missing," Britain muttered as he walked in.

"Vhat?"

"No idea."

As the other countries trickled in, it was Japan who noticed the note. He read it out loud to all of the countries.

"...Alfred Jones, America"

The room was silent.

"He always sang Chinese songs to me, aru," China broke the silence. "Sometimes they were in Chinese. I guess I never really thought about it because they're my songs."

"It was always Spanish songs for me," Spain said. "I guess I never thought about it, but he knows Spanish, Chinese..."

"Russian..."

"French, German..."

"Italian..." other voices chimed.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for," finished Britain.

"Let's start the meeting," Germany said calmly.

Fifteen minutes in, it was obvious how quiet it was. Every sound echoed in the vast room. It was Lithuania's turn to speak.

"I can't," he whispered to Poland.

"Why? You've, like, never gotten stage fright before!"

"I relied on the sound," he said. "I relied on the fact that no one could hear the mistakes."

"I'll help you, Liet," Poland whispered to his friend, pulling him upright to the front of the room.

Thirty minutes in, Britain had to ask France to explain something.

"Why? Angleterre, you have not asked me to explain anything since-"

Suddenly France's face lit in understanding. "-since before Amerique was a country."

"Why is that?" Britain wondered.

"He would joke about the issues, and put them in context," Amer- Canada remembered.

"He would pretend that he didn't hear someone to have an excuse to translate someone. I remember that whenever I was translating something too literally and did not understand, America would ask them to repeat, and then he would translate, aru," spoke China.

"We must continue," Germany interrupted, much quieter than his normal yell.

Forty five minutes in, the countries lost their will to keep talking. Japan, holding the note, found a list on the back.

"Ms. American Pie.

Some Nights.

We Are The World.

Lean On Me.

Colors of the Wind.

Counting Stars.

It's Time.

When I'm Gone."

"What are these?" asked Finland.

"Songs?" offered Denmark.

"Lean on me..." Russia hummed.

"You know those songs?" Ukraine asked.

"Amerika sang it, once. To me. He said we were friends."

Haiti then stood up. "We are the world... I know that," he said. "America sang it as he helped get me back to health." (Haiti: OC nation, devastated by an earthquake in 2010.)

"Colors of the Wind's Disney," Feliciano contributed. "I know he sang that to me once, and I was happy, like someone actually appreciated me."

Each song was named, and each had a purpose. Finally one was left.

South Korea and Hong Kong gave up, looking it up on YouTube.

"...Bye, bye miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry.

Good old boys drinking whiskey and rye,

Saying 'this'll be the day that I die...'"

The other countries were confused as to the meaning of this one. Lichtenstein suddenly piped up with, "the day the music died."

"What?" A lot of people said.

"Today, the music died. It made it really quiet."

"I guess we need America," Germany finished.

AMERICA'S POV

I did come back, a month later. I was greeted with joy and hugs, and then normality resumed.

That was the way I wanted it.

However, no longer did people flat-out yell at me. Criticism was more thought out. They started to take me seriously.

During the meeting, I did as I always do. I put things in context and translated. Afterward, I sang softly to myself, singing those eight songs.

We are America.

We are the world.

We are free.

We are unique.

We are loved.

THE END.

**Note: I referenced America as "we" a lot. Seeing as he is the citizens, he'll probably have the same mindset. Most Americans think/know that the government is the people, so therefore "we are America" is correct. America (the personification) would know that the citizens are very much part of America, so he has to recognize that. Britain, however, would probably have more of an "I'm Britain, you are the citizens" mindset.**

**Last, Thank you Peridot Tears for the Haiti fix.**

**-EM**


End file.
